


Þórr einn þar vá þrunginn móði

by 0positiv



Category: Ragnarok (TV 2020)
Genre: Coda to s1 e6, Gen, so beware of spoilers i guess
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-29
Updated: 2020-03-29
Packaged: 2021-03-01 05:41:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,954
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23380060
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/0positiv/pseuds/0positiv
Summary: A short coda, or post credit scene if you want, to episode 6 of series 1.
Relationships: Laurits Seier & Magne Seier
Comments: 6
Kudos: 81
Collections: Ragna_rok





	Þórr einn þar vá þrunginn móði

Magne felt like every muscle in his body was screaming with pain, like he’d strained every last one of them. And yet he couldn’t keep lying here, in the rain, next to...well, next to Vidar. 

Groaning he rolled over and pushed himself up onto his knees. Clenching his teeth he tried to will away the dizziness and nausea. He took a few deep, fortifying breaths then pushed himself up and onto his feet. His legs complained about the extra strain of keeping him upright and his back was killing him but somehow Magne managed to keep standing and to slowly make his way over to the prone figure of Vidar Jutul. 

The man hadn’t moved so much as a finger yet. Even when Magne clumsily tried to bend over and find a pulse at his neck without falling over again there was no reaction. Magne also couldn’t find a pulse but he wasn’t entirely sure he’d been checking the right place. DId Giants have pulse points like normal people did?

Another wave of nausea made him straighten up quickly and close his eyes to do his best to keep his lunch down.

He’d just killed a man.  _ Maybe _ killed a man, at least. A Giant, not a man. Could Giants die from lightning strikes?  _ If _ he’d killed him and not just knocked him out they’d send him to prison. Magne had to get away from here before anyone saw him. 

On still unsteady and mostly numb legs he started his slow way home. The rain and wind kept people inside so he didn’t think anyone in town saw him. Fjor and Gry had of course been long gone, he’d told them to run, after all. Magne hoped they were safe, wherever they were.

He’d just killed Fjor’s father.  _ Maybe _ killed Fjor’s father. Would Fjor go back to hating him now? He hadn’t meant to kill him, but Vidar had attacked him, had taunted him and ridiculed him. Well, no, that was a lie. A part of Magne had  _ definitely _ wanted to kill Vidar. That part had hated him like he’d never hated anyone else in his whole life.  _ That _ part of him had called down the storm and the lightning and had put all his rage and hatred and pain into that one bolt of lightning. Too bad he’d hit himself as well. Magne had not really needed to know what being electrocuted felt like, thank you very much. 

Slowly but surely on the long walk home his muscles stopped hurting and he moved quicker and more smoothly. It still took him way longer than it should have before he pushed open their front door and stepped inside. Dripping water all over the floor he made his way into the living room.

Laurits was lying on the sofa, his back to the door, headphone on his head and wearing a dress of all things. He didn’t see his mother anywhere, which was a relief, really. He had no idea how to explain any of this to her. Well, he could try explaining it to Laurits and see how that went before he tried to tell their mother. 

“Why’re you wearing a dress”, Magne asked. When his brother didn’t react he took a few more steps and pulled the headphones from his head. 

Laurits startled and tilted his head back until it hung over the edge of the sofa and he could look at his brother upside down.

“What did you do that for? And why do you look like something the cat dragged in? Not that we have a cat.” Magne was very tempted to say that they didn’t need a cat, they had a Laurits.

“Why are you wearing a dress?”

His brother lifted his head back up, playing with the folds of said dress, and pouted. “Well, if you hadn’t run away before my speech you’d know.”

“You wore a dress to hold your speech?”

Laurits shrugged like it wasn’t a big deal. “Where did you run off to, anyway? Mum’s beside herself and most likely driving all over town because her schizo son went AWOL. Also, I guess I’m grounded for life, or something, she wasn’t making much sense when she was ranting at me.”

Magne grabbed Laurits shoulders to sit him upright and shove him a bit to the side so he could let himself fall down next to his brother.

“I think I killed Vidar.”

Laurtis, who had most likely just been about to complain about being manhandled like that, sat up straighter and did a double take. “Come again? Did you just say you killed Vidar?”

“I said I  _ think _ I killed Vidar, I couldn’t find a pulse.”

“What did you do, hit him with a hammer?” Laurits looked like he wasn’t sure whether to laugh or be horrified. 

“No.”

“What then?”

“With lightning”, Magne said, distractedly. He really wanted to get out of these wet clothes but that would require moving and going all the way  _ upstairs _ to get dry clothes. Too much effort, he decided. His clothes would dry eventually. He let himself sink down further into the sofa and just enjoyed being able to not move.

“What?” Ah, yes, Laurits was still waiting for an explanation, wasn’t he. 

“I hit him with lightning. And I think it burned a hole through my right shoe, my foot’s all wet.”

Magne lifted up his right foot and pulled off the shoe. He inspected the sole and then showed it to Laurits.

“See, told you there was a hole.”

“Get that out of my face.” Laurits shoved the hand holding the shoe away. “Did anyone see you?”

Magne just grunted and kicked off his other shoe then started pulling off his socks. There was also a hole in his right sock. 

“Magne, this is important. Hey, look at me.” Laurits grabbed his head and forced Magne to look at him.

“Why is your hair red?”   
“Never mind my hair, did anyone see you? When you killed -  _ possibly _ killed - Vidar?”

“No, I don’t think so. Fjor and Gry had already left. And the warehouse was abandoned.”

Laurits released his head and nodded. “Good, that’s good. So, what you are going to do now, brother mine, is take off those clothes, put them in a trash bag and take a shower. You’re shivering. And then we’ll think about what we’ll do about your little murder problem.”

Laurits frustratedly shoved his hair back with his hand. “Never a boring day since we got to this stupid town, is there?”

“Why’s your hair red, Laurits?”

“Will you stop with the hair? It’s blond, not red.”

“No, it was blond when I got in here, now it’s red.”

Laurits frowned at him and grabbed a strand of his hair to pull it forward so he could see it.

“What the actual hell?” He shoved his hair back again and pushed Magne towards the edge of the sofa. “No, one problem at a time. You, shower, now. Then we get rid of your clothes, they’re evidence. And then, maybe, if I haven’t decided to ignore all of it, I’ll think about all the impossible things going on here right now and whether I’m as crazy as you.”

Magne laughed and pressed a noisy kiss to Laurits’ forehead. 

“You’re no more crazy than me, brother.” When he pushed himself up to make his way upstairs he heard Laurits mumble: “That’s not as reassuring as you seem to think it is.”

Despite himself and the dire situation Magne couldn’t help but chuckle all the way to the bathroom. It was so rare to have his unflappable little brother so confused. Usually it was Magne who was the confused one and he was going to enjoy this while he could. But first he was going to enjoy a hot shower and fresh, dry clothes.

When he came back downstairs Laurits had gotten rid of the dress and was back in his usual hoodie and jeans combination. He was also sitting at the table, a mug of coffee in front of him and another steaming mug waiting for Magne. Their mother seemed to still be out. 

One of Laurits feet was propped up on the chair next to him and his other foot was tapping against the floor nervously. The hand he didn’t have around his mug was twisting a bit of hair around his fingers again, and again, and again.

“Now your hair’s black”, Magne said as he sat down opposite his brother and pulled over his mug.

“You have an unhealthy obsession with my hair”, Laurits said and pulled another strand forward to look at it. “How? How is it black? What’s in the water in this stupid town?”

“Cadmium”, Magne replied deadpan and took a sip of his coffee.

“Haha, very funny, you’re a right comedian. Where are your wet clothes?”

Magne pointed to the trash bag he’d dropped at the foot of the stairs.

“Ok, I’ll put your shoes and socks in there and then we’ll have to burn it, or something, before mum comes back. Also we’ll have to call her sooner or later and tell her you’re home.”

“It’s still raining outside, everything is wet. Where exactly are we going to burn it?”

“Then make it stop raining, Mr. I-just-killed-someone-with-lightning.”

“ _ Maybe _ killed someone with lightning. And I have no idea how to make it stop.”

“Some weather god you are. Ok, new plan, we don’t burn it, we just put it somewhere out of the way and get rid of it later. I doubt they’ll see a body struck by lightning and think someone killed him, anyway. And you said nobody saw you.”

Magne nodded and took another sip of his coffee. His eyes lingered on Laurits’ phone that his brother had taken to fiddling with now instead of his hair. They still needed to call their mother.

“Was mum very mad?”

“I’d say she was still not sure if she should be madder at me or at you so we’ll have to wait and see when she gets back.”

“You still haven’t told me what you actually did wearing that dress.”

“I didn’t kill anyone, unlike other people. I just gave my speech. As Ran. And I might have humiliated her a bit. Not that she didn’t deserve it. But, mum’s mad because I might get suspension and because she’s still afraid she’ll get fired because of us. And you’d just gone and run off after refusing to take your meds.”

Magne sighed. He was not looking forward to the talking to he was going to get.

“Should I tell mum? About Vidar?”

“You honestly think telling our mother, who is one spilled cup of coffee away from a mental breakdown, that you killed her boss is a good idea?”

“Well, if you put it  _ that  _ way…” Magne pouted. Did Laurits have to be so sarcastic all the time?

“Personally, I’d say you tell her you weren’t feeling well and went for a walk. You’ll still get yelled at but at least she might not get a heart attack.”

“Ok, so will you call her or should I?”

“I already got yelled at, your turn.” Laurits put his phone in his pocket, drank the last of his coffee and got up to put the cup in the sink. 

“Fine, I’ll call her. And since we’ll  _ both _ be grounded for ages after this we can try and find out what’s up with your hair. It’s red again, by the way.”

The background noise of his brother cursing very creatively while he stomped up the stairs made Magne smile even though he was dreading the phone call he was about to make. 

**Author's Note:**

> And that's all she wrote. Currently there are no plans for more than this but who knows, inspiration might strike? (Who am I kidding, not with my lazy muses....)


End file.
